Glow
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: When Chara begins a Genocide Run and decides to visit a certain skeleton early and kill him, what will happen next? Will someone else die? Will someone lose themself? Will a new threat have to be contained? Rated T for cussing, violence, etc.
1. Kidnapping

Frisk- no, Chara- had begun Genocide. Last Sans saw before abandoning hope for the kid was Papyrus dying to their hand. Those small, used to be innocent hands clutching a knife shakily. No. Frisk was still innocent. CHARA was the wrong doer. Yet, Sans couldn't stop himself from blaming Frisk every moment. He wouldn't budge until the kid got to Hotland. Then, he'd try to ambush them and kill them. He had the ability to, and had a careful plan.

Sans sat on the ground, staring at a wall. The kid was still in Waterfall, most likely dying to Undyne. He gripped the red tattered scarf, pitch black eyes unblinking. He had noticed that the next reload (due to death) hadn't happened yet. He sighed. Undyne was dead, wasn't she? He kept staring at the wall. Minutes passed. Hours. No reload. But, the kid wasn't in Hotland. Where could they have gone? What were they doing? Were they backtracking? Had Chara missed a monster? Did they screw up Genocide? Wishful thinking. It always backfires.

He swore he saw a moving shadow. Right before he could look a hand was slapped over his mouth and he was being dragged. He tried to fight, but his kidnapper was too strong. Suddenly, he was alone, in what felt like a void. His pupils darted around. No one, nothing was there. He was wrong. An all too familiar sensation of pain swept over him.

"i knew it.." His shaky voice broke the silence. Chara, gripping a knife now coated in blood, smiled. "Aww, you finally remembered little old me?" She licked blood from the knife. "I cannot believe how easy that was!" Now she was teasing him, licking a mix of so many monster's blood, now with blue in the multi-colored mix, as if it were a Nice Cream. "Pathetic, is it not?" Chara finally said. "The strongest boss falling to a suprise attack." The girl's fingers curled tighter around the knife. "I have kept some.. friends." She said. Sans was obviously confused. Black.. whatever they were. Tentacles? Vines? A black goopy substance grabbed Sans and dragged him as Chara lead him. Trotting around like a winning horse, she stopped when they reached an area with light filtering in. Eight spotlights, seven with objects beneath.

Sans stared in horror as he realized. This sicko was preserving the souls. What torture awaited them? Sans recognized Toriel's green soul immediately. Papyrus' dark blue, Undyne's purple, Mettaton's pink, Asgore's orange, Frisk's red. WAIT. Chara had Frisk's soul? There was also Alphys' yellow soul. One spotlight was empty. Chara pointed her knife at Sans. "Care to take your place?" Sans stared at Chara, anger on his face. "Alright." Chara's hand hovered over the Reset button. She lifted it. "I was going to Reset. But whatever floats your sorry boat." His hands were engulfed in the black goop, and he was pulled under the void's ground into another void. What kind of fuckery was this?

Chara practically howled with anger. Frisk's soul had disappeared. She slammed her fist on the Reset button. The souls vanished. Only Frisk and Sans would remain in this void. She went off to search.

Sans was struggling to get out of these cuffs or whatever they were. He didn't noticed the black liquid creeping up his arm. Frisk reached her tiny ghost hand into the goop, grabbing Sans'. "You can do this." Her tiny voice said, Sans still trying to get out. The black liquid began to retreat, and then he broke the cuffs entirely. Raising his arms in triumph, Frisk was making desperate hand signals. The cuffs reformed themselves, this time creeping up his arms a bit faster.

Meanwhile, Papyrus had found a pile of dust inside a torn blue jacket. He gathered the dust and jacket, running to Hotland, orange tears falling onto the pile of blue dust. He burst into the Lab, Undyne and Alphys staring at him. With shaky gloved hands, he extended the jacket to Alphys. Undyne tried to make sure Papyrus didn't have a breakdown, as Alphys stared at the dust.

Back in the void, Sans was becoming engulfed. His entire body up to his neck covered in the goop. Frisk saw Sans' soul had one spot in the center where it was still white. She used her own soul, somehow making the goop loosen.

Sans broke from the cuffs, running to find Chara instead of void was cracking. He slipped through, falling downwards to another layer of the void.

He found Chara. The demon child didn't react, she stood and stared at Sans, smiling. He turned her soul blue and lifted her, a somewhat evil-but-for-the-good-of-everyone-else kind of smile crossing his face.

"This is MY world." Chara said, using similar magic to raise Sans up and slam him into the ground. Sans looked to Frisk, a weak smile on his face. **.3/1** HP. Frisk watched Chara take out her knife. Frisk realized something.

 _Snap!_

The knife's blade split in half when it came in contact with Frisk's hand. Frisk threw several punches, stopping when Chara was at 1 HP and throwing her to the ground.

The black goop completely engulfed Sans. Chara healed herself and teleported them both to part of the void which was a sort of small cliff into hundreds of feet of water.

Sans was in another part of the void, black cuffs on his arms and legs. He couldn't move. He was stuck there.

Chara through the goop covered Sans into the water below, and the other room, where cuffed Sans was, filled with water slowly and then quicker.

Sans was unconsious, floating in water. In both scenarios, he was out cold, closer to death than before. Suddenly, small hands grabbed him by the arms.

Frisk, who was kinda like his guardian angel right now, was swimming upward, Sans in tow. Chara was long gone, or rather... contained. Once Sans was consious on land, Frisk extended a hand.

She uncurled his hand, a red soul floating up and down. "Take it." Frisk said. "kid i-" Sans began. Frisk put a finger over his mouth. "Shh.. I have no use for it. I'd be trapped here forever. Just take it, please." Frisk smiled a bit. Sans merely touched the soul before it became part of his. His soul was part red, part black, with a bit of white in the center. Sans watched Frisk fade out.

The dust was like a tornado. A small one. It swirled and reformed into Sans, but his eyesockets were glowing white.


	2. Alive Again

Sans collapsed onto his hands and knees, smiling. He did it. He cheated death. He looked at the three monsters around him. Papyrus was containing relief and excitement, Undyne looked confused as all hell, and Alphys just stared, as if she was witnessing something surreal. She was, technically. And then, Papyrus swept up his brother.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" His brother exclaimed. Sans looked at Papyrus. "yep, i am" He replied, Papyrus hugging him a bit too tightly. "And if you keep being excited, he won't be." Undyne said, a bit of a smirk on her face.

Papyrus gave Undyne a stare, letting Sans go. "WHAT HAPPENED BROTHER?" Papyrus asked. Sans thought for a minute. "in short, a murder ghost kidnapped me, killed me, and i almost drowned." He said. "If you died how'd you almost drown?" Undyne questioned. Sans shrugged. "it was some logic-less void or something."

Alphys was flipping through research and facts about souls. "B-But how!?" She said, dropping the resource material. "Souls can't r-reform!" She said, grabbing a clipboard. "N-Not even determination works!" Now Alphys was the confused one.

Sans shrugged again. Then Alphys had an idea. She threw something at him, failing at what she wanted as he dodged. "the hell?" He questioned. Alphys thought for a moment, then initiated a battle.

A half red, half black soul appeared, with a patch of light blue in the center. Everyone except Sans gasped. "oh yeaaah!" He looked at it. "dunno about the black, but frisk gave me their soul." He said.

"FRISK?" Papyrus questioned. Right, Chara Reset. "a.. friend. a human friend." Sans looked from the soul to his friends. Papyrus was a bit suprised, Undyne was furious, and Alphys was already gone. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Undyne shouted, Sans backing up a bit. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE IT TO ASGORE?!" She approached him, and the panicked skeleton had no idea what to do. His white glowing eyes became red.

"undyne please, wait!" Sans' voice was a bit more like Frisk's. "he had no other choice! chara trapped us, he _couldn't_ get to asgore." His left eye became black. He sighed. "i suppose i _did_ trap the idiot.." It sounded Chara-y.

Undyne stared at Sans. "The fuck?" She questioned, picking up the short skeleton. "What are you doing Sans?"

A mix of evil and sincere laughter came from him. "wooooow, she's an idiot! she has no idea who she's talking to, does she frisk?" The red eye switched to white. "alright, chara, that's enough."

Sans' eyes went back to white. "well.. that was something.." Sans said. Undyne was done. She just walked out of the Lab with her hands up.

Papyrus looked towards the True Lab. Alphys had stepped out, holding many science devices. One stern stare gave her the message and she put them on her desk. "So, now that t-testing is out of the picture..." She said, picking up a needle.

Sans' eyes switched to red. "that better not be what i think it is, alphys" A Frisk-y voice said. "I-It is. But i-it shouldn't create a.. you know what, since there is h-human in your soul." Alphys responded.

This would be the very opposite of fun.


	3. Update

I'm discontinuing this fanfic.

I've lost interest in it, and I frankly cannot complete something I've lost interest in.

Please PM me to adopt this story and continue it, if you'd like. 


End file.
